New Republic of Kafuristan
History By 1500 AD, Artania began to become involved in Kafuri affairs. Colonizers began to populate numerous cities on the coastal region, homogenizing the culture into their own. It was not until 1600 AD when the colonizers began to move inland, forcing some tribes to move or leave, causing conflicts between settlements and tribes. The Kafuris had one advantage, and that was the camel. Horses from Artania couldn't survive in the climate of Kafuristan as droughts and heat waves are quite common, often causing settlements to drink their own sewage or try to eat the Sartago cactus which is poisonous when not prepared correctly. In 1700 AD, native tribes and kingdoms began to attack coastal settlements, creating a ten-year conflict between the natives and the colonials. The conflict wore down as a massive drought caused famine on both sides, restraining them from fighting. Following the foundation of the Republic of Kafuristan, infrastructure improvements and other major events begun. After the first democratic elections of Kafuristan, Deltaria placed a few units of "peace keepers" nearby, causing much controversy. After world-wide political pressure on Deltaria, they backed down. Deltaria invaded Kafuristan a few decades later, but was driven away by popular dissent. The Kafuri conflict, beginning around 2307, resulted from the collapse of the Democratic Party and the Economic Party's consolidation of power, it is the important mark of history in Kafuristan and is considered the culmination of theocracy in Kafuristan. In April 2320, the rebel opposition nearly equaled Deltarian troops stationed in Kafuristan and battles began to favor the Kafuri rebel groups. By September 2320, Deltarian troops began to withdraw as casualties rose and their Kafuri counterparts was at the brink of victory. However the death toll and damage to the infrastructure took twenty years to rebuild after Kafuri rebels targeted undefended bridges and under defended power plants. Kafuristan was a violent society when the 25th century entered. The Left-Right Conflict appeared in the horizon, after the foundation and rise of the Liberal Democratic Socialists in power. Hostility turned into aggression and the next few decades were marked permanently. However, the conflict officially ended after a few years. The National Arab Party of Kafuristan was dissolved and peace returned to the political foreground. The left was celebrating one of the greatest victories. Small change occurred afterwards in Kafuristan, when the Kafuristan-Lourenne treaty was signed. The Liberal Democratic Socialists tried to enforce foreign trade and amendments in Kafuri policies, unfortunately without success. Nevertheless, the road was open for Kafuristan to enter the international happenings. Just before the end of the 25th century, Kafuristan had formed a multitude of friendship treaties with other nations, resulting to a pleasant economical incline. The Liberal Urban Part had almost provoked war when logic returned back to Kafuristan and the legislative assembly focused once more on organizing Kafuristan. Nevertheless, the United Nations Coalition, which was indeed the result of those treaties, was dissolved in around 2570. Kafuri attempts to "socialize" had seized a few years ago. Internal conflicts probably stigmatized any other ideas to introduce Kafuristan to the active international world. The 26th century marks Kafuristan as an unstable nation, with minimum exits to the outside world. Economy Kafuristan's economy is mainly dependent upon its petroleum production, with the Kafuri National Oil Company leading the petroleum market. Agricultural exports were prohibited in the beginning of the 26th century, as lack of products damaged the economy. Private Arms Manufacturing Industries dominate the market, however, with minimum exports as illegal trading and corruption injure profits. The Kafuri Stock Market is a stable and healthy example of latest economical incline, as liberal economical policies have led to an increase in general productivity and exports. The Kafuri National Oil Company continues to dominate the petroleum market, with constant expansions to the outside world. Kafuri economy is quite fragile, sometimes creating the false image of a developing nation. However, such claims were defined as inaccurate later in the 26th century. The majority of the population enjoys a normal life, with the capitalists leading the nation's status. The Liberal Urban Party is such an example of complete greed over natural resources. Several new investments have been conducted in the Kafuri Stock Market, due to the release of new economic policies by the government. Political parties have entered the race, however, with much caution. The Kafuri Stock Market represents a strong image of the Kafuri economy of the 26th century, despite being extremely fragile. Kafuri economy is indeed week due to international issues and the nation's tendency to undergo civil wars and demonstrations very often, while having limited chances to develop. Such incidents have proven to be quite damaging to the social and political situation in Kafuristan. Times of prosperity almost inevitably lead to times of war. The 26th century, at least its beginning, has witnessed a terrible civil war outcome, nevertheless, Kafuristan is steadily passing time in prosperity and affluence. Foreign Relations Kafuristan has achieved major progress over foreign issues and international interaction. Nevertheless, despite the fact of recent amelioration of the bureaucratic system, Kafuristan remains an isolationist nation, where foreign influence is widely unacceptable among the public. Nevertheless, recent attempts have focused onto promoting the membership in the Majatran Continent Treaty Organization, which aims at uniting the Majatra. +++CHANGE Military +++ADD Government The Kafuri government system is rather choked on bureaucracy issues and problems, with no government ever trying to improve the situation. Corruption is a major drawback, draining millions of KAF from the national budget, however, the authorities are simply unaware of such illegalities...Recent improvements and intervention tactics attempt to reverse the situation. +++ADD MILITARY, JUSTICE, HEALTH, TOURISM, TRADE, EDUCATION, INDUSTRY National Politics It seems rather obscure whether Kafuri citizens prefer the promotion of conservative ideas or liberal ones, however, it is clear that the major cause of political turmoils in Kafuristan is spinning around the left and the right, leaving no space for the neutral grounds. Perhaps civilians would be satisfied with an authoritarian state, nevertheless, if such situation occurs, probably the public would prefer a libertarian nation, with no restrictions whatsoever. The general conclusion indicates quite an unstable society, ready to rebel against ideas it previously and potentially supported. New parties, probably with much more progressive ideas concerning Kafuristan have appeared in the political foreground, facing the stable ideas of the present and past. The Liberal Urban Party struggles to maintain current values, whereas new parties attempt to promote general change. Tension steadily rises, with the future appearing rather bleak and obscure. Each day is a different; nothing is the same. Although this week was rather peaceful and relaxing, it doesn't mean that Monday shall remain the same; civil wars occur in a flash of a moment. That's the spice of life in Kafuristan; the sun always stays up to light our thoughts. +++CHANGE Majilis Al-Sha'ab *Liberal Urban Party *Communist Party of Kafuristan *Royalist Party of Islam *Radical Agrarian Front *Laborers' Opportunities League *Environmentalists Alliance United Kafuri Newspaper *Central Bureau Full of exciting news from both the national and international field, the United Kafuri Newspaper prints papers only to inform the public, being rated as one of the most read newspapers throughout Kafuristan. With new implementations, such as graphics and a sublime economics section, the UKN represents the pride of the Kafuri civilization. The newspaper prints issues on a regular basis, full of exciting news from all subjects and areas. Recent expansions of the company include the construction of bureaus in all Emirates, for better coverage of national incidents. The web includes an immense number of reporters throughout the Majatran continent, ready to respond to the people's needs. Geography Kafuristan is mainly a hostile nation concerning the landscape, as more than half is covered by a desert. The Kafuri desert is home to an immense number of huge refineries, which drain oil from the rich desert ground. The mountain line in the south east, just near the borders with Solentia, produces the most peculiar samples of diamonds, which are basically used for domestic decorations. The river flowing from those mountains feeds a variety of wild life, of which the desert viper holds the majority. Half of Tordary, as well as Pabeus are covered by the same desert, however, with a rich river flowing in the middle. On the other side of the mountain area on the north east of Pabeus lies a fertile land with plenty of palm tree forests and farms, mainly all over Keletia and Kuchifey. Karagrad is famous for its dams and beauty of the intrigue landscape, constituting it a major tourist attraction. Feltroyaska holds the leadership in agricultural production, while Chaton is famous for its beach line, with plenty of palm sights and the largest hotel strip in Kafuristan. It also represents the pride of the higher classes, despite being in the authority of the socialists. Buneri, which is located on the far south, is one of the most famous cities in Kafuristan, due to its bazaar events, which gather scents and colors from a variety of cultures. Pabeustine, the capitol of Kafuristan is currently under deep re-construction, in order to liberate it from the marks of civil wars and demonstrations. Pabeustine is often considered the land of controversy. Lastly, Sturmburg is a wonderful city of the tropics, with palm trees dominating the streets. The river flowing through the city produces an excellent opportunity for commercial advancement. Due to political, as well as geographical advantages, Sturmburg is the commercial center of Kafuristan, with plenty of businesses dominating the skyline. ---- Category:Nations Category:Majatra]